Let's Have a Kiki
Let's Have a Kiki 'degli ''Scissor Sisters ''è presentata nel mash-up Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time in Ringraziamento, l'ottavo episodio della Quarta Stagione. E' cantata da Isabelle, Kurt e Rachel. Tuttavia è anche rilasciata individualmente nell'edizione deluxe di ''Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1. Testo '''Isabelle: Hey, I’m calling you back. Ooh, she’s been a bitch tonight! And by bitch I mean this rain No cabs, nowhere. So I had to put on the wig, and the heels, And the lashes and the eairh And take the train to the club And you know the MTA should stand for Mutha touchin' my Ass So then I get to the club lookin' like a drowned harassed rat And am greeted not by Miss Rose at the door, But our friend, Johnny 5-0. Yes honey, the NYPD shut down the party! So no fee for me! I don’t even know what's the Tea! So I hope you’re up, girl, 'Cause we are all coming over Lock the doors, lower the blinds Fire up the smoke machine and put on your heels 'Cause I know exactly what we need! Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors, (Rachel: Tight!) Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki, (Kurt: mother) Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have kiki, (Kurt: dive) (Rachel:'''turn) Work '''Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve, Kurt: and work Rachel: and turn, Isabelle: and hon-hon-honey. Kurt: A kiki is a party for calming all your nerves, We’re spilling tea and dishing just deserts one may deserve. Isabelle: And though the sun is rising, few may choose to leave, So shade that lid and we'll all bid adieu to your ennui. Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors, (Rachel: Tight!) Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki, (Kurt: mother) Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have kiki, (Kurt: dive) (Rachel:'''turn) Work '''Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve, Kurt: and work Rachel: and turn, Isabelle: and hon-hon-honey. Rachel e Kurt: Kiki, soso oui, oui, non non! Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! (Kurt:'''non non!) Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! '''Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors, (Rachel: Tight!) Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki, (Kurt: mother) Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki, (Kurt: dive) (Rachel:'''turn) Work '''Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve, Kurt: and work Rachel: and turn, Isabelle: and hon-hon-honey. Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors (Rachel: tight!) Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let's have a kiki, (Rachel: hunty) (Kurt: dropper) Isabelle: I'm gonna let you have it Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let's have a kiki I wanna have a kiki, boots, ten, queen Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve, Kurt: and work Rachel: and turn, Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Lets have a kiki! Curiosità *E' una delle canzoni preferite di Chris Colfer. *E' la prima volta che una canzone sottoforma di mash-up viene proposta anche come singolo *Questa è la seconda canzone che Isabelle canta con Kurt e Rachel, dopo The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed in Cambio di look. Video Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Isabelle Wright Categoria:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1